Mario
'Mario & Sonic Racing 3D '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series and is the second racing game. It is for the Nintendo 3DS. Playable Characters There are a total of 30 playable characters, 10 from each series, plus 10 of the rookies that debuted in the previous game. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector Rookies * Logan * Savannah * Carson * Aaron * Zac * Austin * Mikayla * Kristi * Trev * Emma H. Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toad * Orbot * Cubot * Chao * Animal Friends Items * Banana * Triple Banana * Green Shell * Triple Green Shell * Red Shell * Triple Red Shell * Coin * Ring * Mushroom * Triple Mushroom * High Speed Shoes * Golden Mushroom * Star * Fire Flower * Lightning * Blue Shell * Cyan Wisp * Orange Wisp * Purple Wisp * Bullet Bill * Lucky 7 * Boo Courses Mushroom Cup * 8-Bit Kingdom * Tanooki Town * Wart's Dream Land * Sky Station Galaxy Flower Cup * Mario Circuit * Delfino Plaza * Bob-omb Battlefield * Layer-Cake Desert Star Cup * Wario Stadium * Rail Lift * Jungle Hijinx * Buoy Base Galaxy Special Cup * The Great Tower * Pipe Land * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow Road Chao Cup * Emerald Hill * Ocean Palace * Misty Lake * Emerald Beach Ring Cup * Resort Island * Hydrocity * Spring Yard * Sweet Mountain Wisp Cup * Desert Ruins * Casino Park * Dragon Road * Wacky Workbench Egg Cup * Radiant Emerald * Terminal Velocity * Sky Babylon * Flame Core Music There are a total of 80 songs to unlock. Mario Series # Underwater from ''Super Mario Bros. # Castle from Super Mario Bros. # Underground from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Overworld from Super Mario Land # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Ending from Super Mario World # Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Credits from Super Mario 64 # Moo Moo Farm from Mario Kart 64 # Cheese Land from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Boss from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Boss from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Athletic from Super Mario 3D Land # Music Park from Mario Kart 7 # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 # Title from Super Mario Maker # Ruddy Road from Paper Mario: Color Splash Sonic Series # Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog # Star Light from Sonic the Hedgehog # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy and Ripply from Sonic Adventure # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed # Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed # Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World # Boss Rush from Sonic Lost World # Studiopolis from Sonic Mania